The Secret Finnigans
by trachie17
Summary: Based on the Secret Saturdays, Susan Finnigan's life normal right? Well excluding the fact that your parents are a part of a secret society called Secret Scientists and an old enemy returns. What's a kid gotta do?
1. The Beginning: Kur Stone Part 1

The Secret Finnigans

Summary: Based on the Secret Saturdays, Susan Finnigan's life normal right? Well excluding the fact that your parents are a part of a secret society called Secret Scientists and an old enemy returns. What's a kid gotta do?

Disclaimers: I don't own Secret Saturdays any relating episodes. This is my own idea with my own fan stuff put in the mix.

Notes: Yes, yes, yes I know I have tons of stories. But this was something I had in mind ever since I first watched Secret Saturdays. This is my own interpretation of the Show Secret Saturdays with my own twist mixed to it. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning-Kur Stone Part 1

_We all have things; that makes us special. Whatever our race is, what we're like we're all just one creation. And everyone has a secret…and everyone includes every family._

We see a 12 year old girl with has long brunette hair and green eyes, she wears her hair up in a ponytail veil and she has hazel eyes, brown hair and wore a yellow and red striped shirt, light green pants and white sneakers. This was Susan Finnigan who was apparently running from something. Susan looks up and sees a vine and looks back. She smirks and takes a few steps back and then runs towards it and jumps off. Susan hears a noise and looks up and screams at what it was. A snake. She let goes of the snake and tumbles down on the ground into the mud. She heard footsteps and looked up and saw a man with sandy brown hair, hazel eyes, red and gold clothes with a red and gold striped tie and black pants and shoes. This was Seamus Finnigan, Susan's father.

"Question: If you're running from an enemy and a stranger sees you and offers help. What do you do?" Seamus asked.

Susan smirked.

"Don't ask for help and don't accept help from strangers." Susan said and she got up and smirked and then started to run.

"Correct." Seamus said smiling. "And you should know that…HEY!" Seamus said as he turns around and saw Susan running away.

"Last one back to Mom get's to tell her who broke the Thermos and let all the ghosts out!" Susan called out and Seamus smirked.

"Oh it is on." Seamus said as he started to run.

_My family…just happens to be more than that…WAY more…_

Susan looks down to her wrist and it was revealed to be a watch of sorts. It was a green shaped watch called the Omnitrix. She turned it on and turned the dial and slapped it and transformed into a blue creature.

"Big-Chill..!" Susan/Big Chill exclaimed but she groaned. "Aww I wanted Stinkfly." She heard footsteps and saw her dad coming. "Uh-oh…" She said and she started to fly.

"HEY NO FAIR..! THAT'S CHEATING!" Seamus yelled.

"You didn't say anything about no aliens dad!" Susan said reminding him.

"Darn it!" Seamus muttered to himself as he and Susan ran/flew towards a building which happened to be their house. Seamus was so focused on Susan he didn't see himself run into someone. That someone had brunette wavy hair and green eyes, a blue long sleeve shirt, a pink jacket with a number 10 on the right side; she wore white jeans, light blue shoes and a watch similar to Susan's but it was newer. This was Tracy Finnigan nee Tennyson; the wife of Seamus Finnigan and the mother of Susan.

"There you are Seamus, Susan just came here just before you did she said you had something to tell me about the Thermos?" Tracy asked as Seamus peered over to Susan who was waving innocently in her human form Seamus glared at her before he rubbed his head.

"Uh…Tracy…about the Thermos…" Seamus started to say before the camera zooms out to just the house and the forest.

"SEAMUS FINNIGAN!" Tracy yelled.

* * *

_Cue catchy spy music theme song_

* * *

We see Seamus, Tracy and Susan eating lunch at the living room with the T.V. on. Seamus was eying Susan and Susan was smirking at him as she ate her food.

"What are you thinking Susan?" Seamus asked raising an eyebrow as Susan looked at him innocently.

"None of your business dad, perhaps I'm just thinking of ways to kick your butt later in Sumo Slammers."

"Oh yeah? I like to see you…"

"Speaking of Sumo Slammers. SHUT UP!" Tracy yelled. "I'm trying to watch this!"

"Mom…it's just a re-run…besides the new ones are cooler." Susan said as Tracy glared at her daughter. "The hero travels to the past and helps out his younger self." She explained. (**A/N: I'm referring to the new series coming in the fall called Omniverse. Which is about 17 year old Ben Tennyson going into the past helping his 10 year old self.**)

"THEY ARE NOT!" Tracy yelled before she shook her head. "Kids these days…Besides the animation stinks…" She added in a low tone. Susan smirked at her mother as all of the sudden the TV starts acting all weird and fuzzy much to Tracy's disappointment and anger.

"Oh come on! It was just getting good!" Tracy complained.

"T-Tracy i-is t-that you?" A voice asked through the static as Tracy and Seamus perked up at that as it revealed to be a man with black hair, a white suit with red lining, and light gray boots.

"Henry? Henry Cheveyo?" Tracy asked as the picture revealed to be the man Tracy called him.

"Oh thank god, Seamus, Tracy it's you, I had already contacted Doc and Drew but I don't know if it'd be enough…listen he already got two pieces of it already I don't know about you guys…"

"Who?" Tracy asked worriedly.

"Argost, he's back he took my piece of the Kur Stone as well as Dr. Grey." He explained as Seamus and Tracy's eyes widened in horror. Susan was in the room listening to the whole thing and she was interested everything he said.

"Look I don't have much time…meet me in South America at my headquarters…I've already contacted Doc and Drew about it…" He said as he was soon interrupted by Susan at the mention of Argost.

"NO WAY! You mean THE Argost? The host of Weird World..?" Susan asked as Tracy and Seamus glared at her. "That I don't watch?"

"What are you talking...?" Tracy asked her daughter before Henry cut her off.

"Please hurry…I don't know how long I have…" Henry said as he screamed as something off-screen ended the transmission. Tracy looked at Seamus.

"Still got the piece?" Tracy asked as Seamus nodded.

"Yeah, let me bring it up." Seamus said.

"Mom, what was that all about? What is this Kur thing?" Susan asked as Tracy froze and looked at her.

"Susan, can we talk about this later now's not really the best time…" Tracy said.

"Mom…" Susan complained. "I'm ten years old now you can tell me whatever that guy told you about…"

"Susan, sweetie, look, a year before you were born, we were part of this group called Secret Scientists and our job was to protect mankind against things hidden and terrifying of the world." Tracy explained.

* * *

_Flashback_

"It was me, your dad, Dr. Cheveyo and a few other scientists including an old family friend; Doc and Drew Saturday." Tracy explained.

_We see a group of people circling around something. We also see a younger Tracy and Seamus._

"Hey…wait…that name sounds familiar…" Susan said frowning. Where has she heard that name Saturday?

"They came to visit on your 5th birthday, they have a son named Zak who's just one year older than you. And they have Cryptids that they adopted as their own kids…though I don't know how that was possible…"

"Like…you did with Cujo?" Susan asked.

"Cujo is not a Cryptid! He is a ghost dog! No Cryptid." Tracy protested before she crossed her arms. "Now will you let me finish?"

"Sorry…"

"_**We were searching for an ancient powerful cryptid called Kur, rumor has it that when risen the person that had the ability could control Kur, and raise an army of Cryptids that could destroy the world.**_

Susan gulped at that nervously at that.

"So what did you do?"

_**We all agreed that we would each take a piece of the stone for safe keeping, and to study it. Dr. Henry Cheveyo, Dr. Amanda Grey, Doc and Drew Saturday, and your dad and I each took a piece and for safe keeping; in hopes of that never happening in the future. **_

_We see the Secret Scientists each taking a piece of the stone and leaving with four pieces of the Stone._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"We weren't expecting anything serious to happen over the years…until now." Tracy explained to her daughter.

"Which you don't need to worry about it." Seamus said coming in with a box of stuff from the basement.

"Did you find it?" Tracy asked Seamus and Seamus nodded.

"Here it is." Seamus said as he pulled out a dusty old stone with ancient writing on it. Susan looked at the stone and was immediately puzzled by it.

"That's it...? That's the big thing that's supposed to raise a powerful cryptid army?" Susan asked in disbelief.

"It may not look like much now. But when it's put together it may or may not raise an army of Cryptids." Seamus explained.

"I'll call Doc and Drew Saturday to see if they have their Kur Stone piece still." Tracy said as she headed for the phone.

"I wonder if this…Zak has my special power…" Susan said as she saw a cryptid nearby and she smirked as she raised a hand and moved it as the cryptid's eyes started to glow as did Susan's. She moved her hand and the creature moved and she then let it go free. She groans at that as Seamus comes to her aid.

"I guess I gotta work on that…" Susan said.

"Using your power like that Su…" Seamus started to say but Susan cut him off.

"I know dad, it makes me weak. I don't know why it happens it just does." Susan said. "It never happened like that before."

"Maybe it's just a getting older thing…" Seamus said as Susan nodded in agreement as Tracy came back in the room.

"Bad news, Van Rook hired a new apprentice and he along with his apprentice crashed into Doc and Drew's house and attacked them. They also stole their stone. The Saturdays are on their way to South America as we speak. We should get going too if we want to protect our piece." Tracy explained as Seamus nodded.

"Right…let's call a babysitter and…" Seamus said as Susan cut him off.

"Hey no! I don't need a babysitter anymore, I'm 10 Dad! Can I come with you please?" Susan pleaded.

"Susan it's too…" Tracy said before Susan cut her off too.

"Risky? Come on Mom! You let me come on missions before! Why should this be any different?" Susan asked

"Susan honey, we just want you too…"

"Be safe Dad? Yeah, I get it. But I'm not a little kid anymore. Dad, how old were you when Voldemort returned and attacked your school?" Seamus frowned at that.

"I was seventeen and fifteen at the time Susan. Completely different case." Seamus said.

"Okay then…Mom how old were you when Grandpa Ben allowed you to fight aliens?" Susan asked.

"10…but that's not the point…" Tracy said.

"The point is you guys are babying me when I can clearly do things on my own. You guys don't see I can do things on my own." Susan said.

"How about this…you come with us…if you disobey us by any means or anything like that. Your back home with a babysitter and no more missions…" Seamus said and Tracy nodded in agreement.

"That seems fair enough." Tracy said and Susan cheered.

"Yeah..! Whoo..!" Susan cheered as she rushed to get her stuff.

"This is going to be a long mission…" Tracy said. "I'll get the stuff ready for the jet while you get the jet ready." Seamus nodded and the two departed ways.


	2. The Kur Stone: Part 2

The Secret Finnigans

Summary: Based on the Secret Saturdays, Susan Finnigan's life normal right? Well excluding the fact that your parents are a part of a secret society called Secret Scientists and an old enemy returns. What's a kid gotta do?

Disclaimers: I don't own Secret Saturdays any relating episodes. This is my own idea with my own fan stuff put in the mix.

Notes: Fisk's speaking will be like _this _throughout this. Hope you enjoy this last part to the first episode! Late I know, I'm sorry, I was enjoying summer while it lasts. But it's finally here! The second part of the first Episode The Kur Stone!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Kur Stone Part 2

The journey didn't last that long and they arrived at Henry's place took only 30 minutes to get there. They landed right next to another jet. Susan, Tracy, and Seamus all got up from their seats and got out of the Rust Bucket III. A jet that was made by Tracy's Uncle and made for them. When they got out Tracy gasped as she saw some figures talking amongst themselves.

"Doc..! Drew!" Tracy called out as the two figures turned around and gasped in shock.

"Tracy? Tracy Finnigan?" The first figure asked. Susan identified it to be a woman's voice. Tracy smiled at the figure speaking to her.

"In the flesh," Tracy said as she was soon greeted by a big hug by the woman.

"Oh it's so good to see you. And you too Seamus." The woman said as Seamus smiled.

"Thanks Drew." Seamus said greeting her. Susan figured this must've been the Saturdays her mother had explained her about.

"How have you two been?" Drew asked. Tracy looked at her.

"Oh same old, same old, the real question is how have you been?" Tracy asked as Susan interrupted them.

"Hi ten year old girl fairly new to this whole thing…Care to fill me in?" Susan asked as Tracy sighed.

"And this…is my daughter Susan." Tracy said before glaring at her daughter and she looked at her confused.

"What?" Susan asked as the woman named Drew looked at her.

"Oh I remember her, it was at her fifth birthday right? Zak ate so much birthday cake and ice cream and threw up on Susan's adorable dress." Susan blushed furiously as a boy's voice groaned.

"Mom..!" The boy exclaimed as it was shown to be a boy with black hair with a white stripe and tan skin, an orange shirt with black sleeves and a brown S that resemble a snake, tan pants and black shoes.

"Oh sorry honey…But it was so cute…" Drew said as Susan saw a large creature snickering at the boy's embarrassment and Susan giggled at it too.

"Why don't you two kids talk for a bit while we talk to Tracy and Seamus okay Zak?" Doc asked the boy. The two kids nodded and Susan looked at the boy identified as Zak and stared at him.

"So…"

"So…"

"Wanna see something cool?" Zak asked Susan who looked at him curiously but grinned anyways.

"Sure why not?" Zak smirked at this and looked at the creature and then looked at Susan's surprised face.

"It's okay…he won't bite, he's a cryptid and my brother." Zak explained and Susan raised an eyebrow at Zak.

"Your brother..?" Susan asked confused and shocked. Zak nodded and he looked at his brother.

"Fisk?"

_No, no way, I'm not doing this_

"Come on Fisk please?" Zak pleaded as Fisk grumbled and sighed.

_Okay…But you so owe me!_

Zak smirked as his eyes started to glow and his hand and waved it in the direction of Fisk and his eyes started to glow the same color as Zak causing to make Susan gasp at this as Zak made Fisk normal again. Zak smirked at Susan.

"You like?" Zak asked and Susan looked at him.

"Like..? I have the power too! Man and I thought I was the only one with the power." Susan said and Zak and Fisk looked at her surprised.

"You have it too? I thought I was the only one because I was…"

"Born with it…" Zak and Susan said in unison only to leave the kids in confusion and Fisk surprised.

_Awkward…_

"Well…" Zak said to Susan only making her confused.

"Well what?" Susan asked.

"Let's see it." Zak said smirking. Susan looked at him surprised.

"Oh...uh…you want to see my power?" She asked and Zak nodded.

"I can't, when I use my power it only makes me weak after using it." Susan explained.

"What's the matter chicken?" Zak teased and Susan glared at him.

"Didn't I just say I can't use my power?" Susan asked and Zak nodded.

"Well…yeah but I showed you mine why can't you show me yours?" Zak asked

_Zak…_

Zak looked at Fisk.

"What? It's only fair…" Zak said as Susan looked at him she was about to say something when their parents came.

"So are you two getting along okay?" Tracy asked and Susan and Zak looked at her.

"Fine mom, just fine..."

"Mom, Susan has my power too but she's to chicken to show it!" Zak said as Susan glared at him.

"I'm not chicken! And I told you it makes me weak!" Susan snapped at him.

"Zak if she doesn't want to use her powers you need to accept that." Drew said scolding her son and Zak pouted.

"Mom, I…whoa…" Susan said before looking at the scenario. The whole place was destroyed.

"Nasty." Zak said in agreement.

"Sorry I didn't tidy up. I didn't think you'd be coming so quickly." Dr. Cheveyo said.

"Looks like you got the worst of it." Doc said and Seamus nodded in agreement.

"Who was it?" Seamus asked him.

"Argost did it." Zak and Susan perked up at that.

"Argost was _here_?" Zak shocked.

"_The_ Argost…?" Susan added also surprised before looking at Zak and Zak looked at her surprised.

"You watch Weird World?" The two asked in unison before earning glares from their mothers.

"Do you have your episode recorded?" Zak whispered to Susan who nodded eagerly.

"Duh…did you…"

"Okay enough you two, we're on a mission kids." Drew said cutting in.

"Sorry…bad guy…right…You know I hear he puts on a pretty good TV show." Susan said quickly avoiding the subject. Making a mental note to talk to Zak about Weird World later…-Zak nodded in agreement as Fisk saw something and headed after it.

"Apparently Doc's son and my daughter have been doing some Weird World research." Seamus said.

"Well if your research finds a way to get my stone back from Argost, let me know." Cheveyo said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"He got it?" Tracy gasped.

"Okay guys seriously enough with the mystery!" Susan interrupted. "Do Zak and I get to know what's going on here?" He complained to the five adults.

"Yeah, what's starting again?" Zak asked them. "What stone pieces?"

"Well…we already told Susan about it before we left…We gave her the short version…" Tracy said. "It's only fair…" Drew sighed as she looked at the two curious kids.

"Short version..?" Susan asked. "You mean it wasn't the full?" She asked her mother and father.

"It's called the Kur Stone." Drew explained. "It's the key to finding the ancient Sumerian beast called Kur." She said.

"According to legend, whoever controls the cryptid Kur; ultimate, limitless power. Kur can give it to you and only the Stone can lead you to Kur." Tracy continued.

"You told me that back home before we came here." Susan reminded her and Tracy nodded.

"Not the whole thing." Tracy said as she looked at Seamus.

"Both your mother and I along with the Saturdays led the team that discovered the stone. At first, we didn't even know what we had, but somebody else did." Seamus added.

"Argost disguised himself as a member of our crew, and by the time we found out, he was already gone…with the Kur Stone." Doc added.

"The Secret Scientists tracked him down to Weird World. We went with a team of fifty, by the time we left that house of horrors…there were only nine of us." Seamus added as Susan gulped at that nervously.

"Argost escaped, but we got the stone, and now that we knew what it was, we decided that this was the one needed to stay secret. Even from ourselves…" Drew continued.

"We split it into four pieces. Each left in the care of a different scientist, as long as we kept them apart, the key to finding Kur was safe." Tracy finished.

"But you guys didn't keep them apart you guys have the last pieces of the stone!" Zak said.

"Yes but…" Seamus said but Susan cut him off.

"Then what are we doing here for? We can just go back home and get our pieces before Argost shows up!" Susan said.

"Kids, ours isn't at home, we hid it deep in the Amazon River years ago." Drew said reminding him.

"But you guys didn't!" Susan said pointing to her parents. "You still have the piece at home." Tracy crossed her arms.

"We would've hidden it…if it wasn't for the ghosts and aliens attacking every now and then over the years." Tracy grumbled.

"That still happens?" Drew asked Tracy.

"Not so much now…" Tracy said. "They slowed once I had Susan, though, if I had to deal between Argost and the aliens and ghosts. I take Vilgax and Vlad any day."

As Susan listened to her mother and Mrs. Saturday talk she looked at Zak who shrugged and then she noticed something strange on Dr. Cheveyo's back. "Mom…!" Susan said as the adults looked to where Susan was pointing.

"What is that? It looks like a bug…" Zak said staring at that and Tracy shook her head.

"No…it's not a bug…" Tracy said gasping.

"Uh…what…" Zak started to say but Drew cut him off.

"It's a neural parasite." Drew explained as she, Tracy, Doc and Seamus got ready.

"It feeds on pulses from the nervous system, converting them to radiant energy waves. Everything Henry sees and hears is being broadcast to anyone who knows how to tune in." Doc explained.

"He's listening right now isn't he Henry…Argost?" Seamus snapped.

"I-I'm sorry…" Cheveyo replied sadly.

"He heard everything…" Drew gasped as Tracy transformed into her ghost half preparing her for Argost.

Tracy's ghost half changed over the years, instead of the typical black and white suit it was now a white shirt with a white jacket with black stripes. On her hands she has long white gloves and the Ultimatrix 2.0 on her right wrist. She wears black pants with white and black boots and a white cape. Her initials 'TP' are on the back of her cape.

"I couldn't fight him again…I'm sorry…" Henry groaned in pain as he looked at them. "I'm sorry…GAH!" He yelled.

"Greetings and Bienvenue Saturdays and Finnigans, Mwahahahaha..!" His voice had changed to V. V. Argost's voice, Zak and Susan gasped and the others stared at him in shock.

"Dad…that's…" Zak said trying to find the right word for this situation. Susan was also shocked.

"No, NO! This is impossible. The parasite doesn't transmit BOTH ways!" Drew exclaimed shocked.

"No…that's…oh man…" Tracy said in disbelief also shocked.

"Impossible! Only with a tragic lack of imagination would use such vulgar word, we deal with Cryptids my dears, we live in a world of impossible." Argost/Cheveyo explained.

"Where are you Argost?" Seamus growled as he looked around.

"Eleven years you kept my prize from me, eleven years of tracking down you miserable so-called scientists and pieces of the Kur stone. Eleven years of planning this operation to perfection." Argost/Henry said glaring at them as they glared back.

"Yeah I wouldn't call three out of four pieces perfection." Drew snapped.

"Why don't you come out from your hiding spot Argost? So I can kick your butt!" Tracy yelled at Argost.

"We'll see about that." Argost/Henry said as he mumbled something. Fisk went to attack him but Zak stopped him.

"Fisk! No! Dr. Cheveyo is still in there somewhere! We can't hurt him!" Zak pointed out.

"Sweet little boy, I've waited eleven years for this. What makes you think I'd let anyone else do the hurting?" He asked.

"Maybe because you're evil…?" Susan suggested. "And I just wanted to say you have a really cool….I mean yeah evil…" Susan said as she saw glares coming from all four adults. Zak saw this amused. Zak saw Komodo go after a little silver beetle and it started to spray gas at him.

"The Alaksem Firecracker beetle, nature gave it a highly flammable defensive spray." Suddenly tons of beetles came out and they all started to spray as the Saturdays and Finnigans watched in shock. "All, I give it is a spark." He kicked a rock and it flew over them and into a rock making spark and they began to spray.

"Head's up!" Susan screamed as the next thing they knew an explosion was heard causing the beetles to spray. Henry was thrown back and hit a rock causing him to fall and groan in pain.

Doc had turned on his glove and froze the beetles, Seamus began shooting spells at the beetles, Fisk was throwing the beetles and Komodo was throwing them aside. Tracy began firing ghost beams at them and Drew was hitting them with her firesword.

After dodging them Seamus and Doc had run over to Henry's aid which shortly followed Tracy and Drew.

"No…he said he wouldn't hurt you."

Zak noticed the beetles were piling up. "Huh?" He asked as he turned around and gasped when he and the others saw that they were piling up into a huge ball causing everyone to move backwards.

"Run." Seamus told Henry. But he ignored Seamus and ran ahead and grabbed a piece of wall and tried to block it.

"No! You have to beat Argost!" He told them as all of a sudden the ball of beetles headed towards Henry and it exploded and they all started to fall off the cliff.

"Okay here's the plan! We have only one chance to get this right!" Zak said as he started to tie a rope and Susan looked at him.

"Uh…Zak…" Susan asked him as she was going to explain she had the Omnitrix and her ghost powers.

"Not now Susan. We have only one chance! ONE chance to get this…" Zak said as he and Susan were grabbed by their shirts causing them to be confused.

"Huh?" They asked in unison and they looked up and saw Tracy and Seamus were the ones grabbing them. "Everyone okay..?" Doc asked as it was now revealed that all of them were hanging on branches.

"Well looks like our jet is destroyed…" Seamus commented and he sighed annoyed. "And your Uncle Kevin just fixed it up for us…"

"Seamus…really..?" Tracy asked him Susan and Zak looked at one another and screamed.

* * *

Later we now see Doc and Drew driving their airship as Zak was watching them as well as Susan who had accompanied with them along with her family.

"You know in _my _plan it didn't involve getting wedgies at six thousand feet." Zak said annoyed.

"I kinda agree with Zak on this." Susan said equally annoyed.

"Sorry kids, we grabbed the first thing we could." Drew said apologetically.

"How is he Odele?" Doc asked him through the chat.

"Henry took the worst of the blast. But he be okay." Odele said. "Argost must be on his way to my house."

"He'll probably be on his way to our house afterwards if he gets that piece." Tracy said in realization.

"We can't allow him to get that piece of the Kur Stone." Doc said.

"It's going to be dangerous. Why don't you two leave Zak and Susan with me until you get back?" Odele offered making Zak and Susan look at this in disbelief.

"Wait…what? Zak and I get the biggest mission in our lives and you guys are leaving us with Odele?" Susan asked.

"Kids…"

"Is this still about conga leaves giant spider stampede? I told you it was an accident!" Zak protested. "Fiskerton dared me to throw the rock at the web!" He accused.

_What?! Me? That was you!_ Fisk accused him.

"C-Come on what was I supposed to do?" Zak said defending himself.

"Yeah..! And I totally took care of Vilgax myself when you guys got yourself captured by him!" Susan added to Tracy and Seamus.

"I could've handled it if Vilgax hadn't caught me by surprise

"Kids..." Seamus interrupted. "You're coming!"

"Wait…really?" Tracy, Drew, Susan and Zak asked in unison as Zak and Susan smiled.

"We don't like the idea either guys." Seamus said. "But we might need them."

"No…I'll handle Argost myself."

"I think Rath would just love to meet him as well. I haven't used him in a while." Tracy said smirking.

"It's not Argost we're worried about." Doc told them as they looked at Zak and Susan.

"Wait…it sounds like we're really important in this…tell us more…" Zak said.

"Yeah." Susan said agreeing with Zak.

"Manaus Brazil, the Heart of the Amazon River." Doc said.

"It's a watering hole for the Tapire laura. The most dangerous cryptids in South America." Drew added.

"Amphibious, Predatory, and fearless." Tracy finished.

"They're why we chose this hiding spot. Nature's security system." Drew explained.

"We watched that riverbank for weeks. Just to get a safe five minute window to bury the stone..." Doc continued.

"If we can't stop Argost; we'll need to hold off the Cryptids long enough to retrieve the stone piece." Tracy added. "Which reminds me; we need to stop at our house after this for our piece." She added.

"You need our powers." Zak said in realization. As Susan looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, we can do it." He said.

"But my powers…mom, dad…" Susan said trying to find the right word for the situation.

"Susan, if it gets worse as you use them. Don't." Seamus said. "You can let Zak take over if you need to."

"Yeah don't worry. I got your back." Zak said in agreement and Susan smiled at that.

_What about me?_ Fisk asked.

"Don't worry Fisk, I'm sure you're important to this plan." Zak assured him.

"Yeah, don't worry." Susan said in agreement looking at Fisk as the adults looked at each other.

"Absolutely…" Drew said unsure.

**End of Part 1**


End file.
